Raised by Lust, Raised with Love
by Gamer95
Summary: Lust's life was spared, and now she has nowhere to go. When Truth offers her a purpose in life, she is skeptical at first, but after learning the history of the child he wishes for her to take in, she can't bring herself to say no...


Panting Lust trudged through the woods, mentally and physically exhausted as she escaped from Central after Mustang had let her go, let her go with the order to never return to Central without permission and to live with the knowledge that she was beaten by a human. The homunculus scowled angrily. Now she would never be able to show her face to the other homunculi again...

Before she could continue she heard a voice that haunted her dreams, that haunted the dreams of all Homunculi, call out "Well hello there Homunculis." as she turned around to see the glowing white form of Truth leaning against a tree "Just the being i was looking for.".

Lust's eyes widened and she stepped back. "Wh-What is it...? What do you want?"

"You intrigue me Lust," Truth said, pushing up from the tree "you are like Greed in that you've done a great deal of interaction with Humans and, no matter how much you deny it, there are several you've grown to respect. I have a task for you that, should you agree to it and do so properly, i will restore your stone to full power, give it a new energy source, and make it so that you are more powerful than you are now.".

Lust blinked. "...How do I know I can trust you? This could be some kind of trick for all I know..."

"My name is truth dumbass," the being said and, despite it's blank face, she could tell it was rolling its eyes at her "i can't lie just like how you can't deny your lust nor your siblings their own 'vices'. Now do you wish to take up my offer or not?"

Lust scowled, then nodded. "What is the offer?"

"You have no doubt hear of my Gateway," Truth explained "but i doubt you realize that there is a realm beyond its depths. I have a child from the other side who was abused by his family due to having powers that can rival a philosopher's stone. I wish for you to raise him."

"And what makes you think I'd be capable of raising him the way you want him to be raised?" Lust replied, hands on her hips.

"You inherited more than just your father's 'Lust'," Truth explained "you also inherited his want to be a parent which is why you were so patient with Gluttony. You will raise him properly because you wish to be a mother.".

Lust blinked, and she opened her mouth, before closing it again. 'A mother...?' She thought.

"How about i show you the boy's life before you decide." Truth suggested with a smirk before the being snapped its fingers and she felt her mind bombarded by knowledge. Her eyes widened in shock and horror at what she was seeing. To say the child was abused was an understatement...Tortured was the more appropriate word for it! Lust felt powerful emotion awakening inside her... An emotion she never thought herself capable of...Maternal instincts.

"Where are they?" she snarled, wanting to stab them through what shrivelled remains were left of their hearts

"Calm yourself, Lust...I will bring them to you shortly." Truth assured.

"You better!" she growled before she realized something "What sort of powers does my new...son...have?"

"Ah yes...The child is a wizard."

..."I beg your pardon?" she asked, wondering if the immortal being had gone insane.

"A wizard, Lust. He has powerful magic at his disposal." Truth said flatly. "How else would he have survived such abuse?"

"Being a homunculus?" she offered weakly

"He would have regenerated instantly had that been the case."

"Oh." she said embarassed.

"I will send them to you now...Are you prepared?" Nodding she stood to her full height as the gates of truth appeared before her. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for three figures to emerge...An obese man...A horse-like woman...And the little boy who had been suffering at their hands...

"What?!" The fat man yelled, looking around frantically "Why'd you bring us here Freak?!"

"I knew we shouldn't have brought him in!" Petunia screeched.

When the fat man raised his hand to backhand her soon to be son she stepped forward angrily, "Stay your hand before i remove it." she snarled at the sorry excuse for a being. Vernon realized someone had seen him and froze.

"Who are you?" the fat man demanded, the skinny woman diving behing her husband while her new son looked up at her in shock.

"I'm Harry's new mother." she growled as she turned her fingers into her claws. Harry's eyes widened in shock at her words.

"What?" The skinny woman demanded in shock.

"I have seen his life," she snarled "i have seen what you abominations did to him! He's a child! He needs to be raised with love and caring, not tortured by scum like you. I was selected by a powerful being to be his mother and i intend to do the task right."

"Now you listen here, woman!" Vernon roared. "He is my property, and I'll do with him as I see fit-"

Snarling she shot her 'ultimate spear' out so that it pressed against the man's jugular "Give me a reason to press forward," she snarled "i beg you." Her response was a choked gasp. Looking down she used her free hand to scoop the little boy up into her arm and cradle him against her chest, "Close your eyes Little one," Lust said softly as she gazed at her new son "i don't want you to have to see this." Harry was confused and scared. Who was this woman? Why was she holding him?

"W-who are you?" he asked in confusion causing her to freeze before she smiled down at him gently.

"My name is Lust little one," she explained "a powerful being that represents Truth discovered your situation and grew angry at how they were treating you and asked for me to become your new mother."

Harry stared in amazement. "Lust..." He breathed.

Nodding she leaned forward and kissed his nose, "Now close your eyes my little one," she said as she pressed his head into her chest "i don't want you to have to see this." Harry was still confused, but he obeyed regardless, not wanting to upset the pretty black-haired woman holding him. The moment Harry closed his eyes she shot her talons forward and pierced the windpipes of both people, 'i would make your deaths last for an eternity but Harry doesn't need to lose what innocence he has left be seeing that' she thought angrily before she swept away and walked as far as she could. "Alright my little one," she said softly when they were a good distance "you can open up your eyes now."

Harry slowly did so, and looked up at Lust. "Wh-Where are aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?"

"they are no longer a part of this world my little one," she said as she kissed his cheek softly "they'll never hurt you again." Harry didn't understand...but this was nice... "Now let's go my little one," she said as she cradled him in her arms like he as an infant "let's go find us a home.".

"A home...?" Harry said softly. "You really want me?"

"Of course i do," she said as she held him against her bosom "you're my son now." Harry wasn't sure how to deal with this whole situation..."I know this may be a confusing situation for you Harry," she said softly as she rocked him back and forth "but I'm here for you for as long as you'll have me.'

Harry teared up. "I...I'm so confused..." He said. "I don't understand anything..."

Sitting down on a stump she rocked him back and forth and hummed a lullaby she had once heard a mother sing to her baby, "I'm here for you my little one," she said softly "ask me anything and i promise to do my best to answer."

Harry looked at her. "H-How did I get here...? Did I do the freaky stuff again?"

"You aren't a freak Harry," she said as she began to gently stroke his hair "And a being named Truth brought you to me so that i could raise you with love."

"L-Love...? I can't be loved...I don't deserve it..."

"Of course you deserve to be loved Harry," she said as she looked down at him "you deserve love far more than your relatives did."

"But...But why...? I'm just a freak..."

"You aren't a freak Harry," she said softly before she steeled her nerves and continued "if anyone's a freak...it's me. i'm not even techincally human."

Harry stared at her in shock. "R-Really...?"

Sighing softly she began "I as born of a being that i've only known to go by the name of 'father'. He wanted to become the perfect being and took out seven of his emotions and gave them each a form, naming us his children. I am the emobidment of his Lust and it gives me advanced healing powers and my talons which you saw earlier."

Harry looked at her. "T-Talons?" Then she remembered his eyes had been covered. Pointing her hand up she extended her ultimate spear. The little boy flinched at the sharp weapon, expecting her to pierce him with it.

"I'm not going to hurt you my little one," she promised softly, having deduced why he flinched back "would you like to touch them?" Harry looked at the claws, and tentatively reached out... He was shocked at how smooth they were before he pulled back and they turned back into normal nails, "Now my little one," she said as she kissed his cheek softly "is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Um...What was that funny door thing that brought me here...?"

"That was the gate of Truth," she explained "the being who asked me to be your mother guards it and used it to bring you to me."

"How does it work...?"

"I honestly have no idea," she admitted "I've never really understood Truth all that much and know very little about him." Harry nodded and looked down. He said nothing more. Sighing she slumped, thinking he didn't really want her as his mother.

"So...Um...Where do we live...?" Harry asked.

Blinking in surprise she shrugged sheepishly "I was actually searching for a place to live when Truth came to me about being your mother. Why don't we go find a place together?

Harry looked up at her, and nodded. "Okay..." He said shyly.

Smiling she stood back up and cradled him in her arms, "Is there anything specific you want in our new home?" she asked as she started walking towards the nearest town.

"No...Not really...I'm happy with anything..."

Nodding she began thinking about what to get, "How about a little cottage," she suggested "near a pond or a lake so you can go swimming in the summer."

Harry smiled. "Whatever you think is good..."

Looking down at her new son she smiled softly and kissed his nose tenderly, "Come on Harry," she said with a smile "let's go home."


End file.
